Love Drunk
by vampiresim
Summary: Edward seems to find himself in trouble. Bella is a college student at UCLA who is trying to survive as a dance teacher. When fate unites them, will they survive each other or will they kill one another with hate?


"Edward, you really need to get your shit together, man!" Jasper cursed as he sat down frustrated. I looked at him, a little astonished and angry about the situation.

"Jazz, it wasn't my fucking fault! I never even came close to that girl and I swear to you, I never bought those drugs! The media has it all wrong!"

"Edward, the media will always have the story wrong! You, of all people should know that by now! I told you not to go out that night, but hey! I'm only your stupid, idiotic manager who knows nothing, right?!" He said in a sarcastic tone before pouring himself a drink. I groan and push myself out of the chair. My phone starts to ring and I see my dad's face popping on it. Fuck, he's going to kill me!

"Uhm, Jasper, can you handle my father?" I ask in a pathetic, small voice. The plead must be in my eyes as I look at him slowly sipping his drink. He swirls it around as the phone keeps screeching. He stops the swirling and the next few words sort of slap me in the face.

"Nope. Edward this is your problem, not mine. Don't forget that I'm your best friend BEFORE I'm your manager." And with that he walks out.

I rub my forehead and pick up the phone, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Hello, father"

"Edward Antony Cullen, for the love of God, get your ass at home this instant! I don't give a fuck about how rich you are; you made decisions that are taking a toll on this family!" My hands clutched the phone as I listen to his words. _Hypocrite._

"Yes, I will be there shortly." I speak and hang up the phone. I quickly put on my coat and head out the studio doors and into my car. I turn up the volume and speed towards the Cullen mansion.

How the hell I got myself into this situation was beyond me, but it sure as hell got everyone's attention. I wanted to scream, yell, or cry at the situation. But I knew that showing weakness was not my virtue. Everyone has a though day or two and they get over it. I know I will, but one thing I will never get over is that Jasper had to bail me out. My father was too much of a coward. I knew he was too worried about his reputation, although, I already know what my father has been up too and it sickens me. That's partly why I left the Cullen house hold.

I pulled up in the drive way and turned the ignition off. I pulled the keys out slowly and sat in the car for a while. I regained my posture and sat up straight, opened the door and took a step outside in the fresh crisp air. I walk to the door way and push the doorbell and fiddle with my fingers. The door opens and I look up to see my mother.

"Edward!" She exclaims and throws her arms around me and I put my arms around her, taking in her scent which takes me back to the good old days. After a while, she pulls back and looks me over.

"You've lost some weight, come in here I made some lunch!" She smiles and pulls me into the living room which looks like it hasn't changed ever since I've left. I slowly walk into the living room and see my father.

"Take a seat, son" he says in a soft voice. I swallow my anger and sit on the couch. "So, how have your activities been treating you lately?"

"Dad, you need to listen to me. This time, I swear it wasn't my fault" Carlisles eyebrows quirk up.

"Oh really now? I believe you were the one who got arrested, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right but I was arrested for the wrong reasons. Look, I was out for the night and I wanted to see if I could blend in for the night. A stripper came up to me, handed me some drugs, got a shot of me and then yelled rape. Dad, I couldn't do anything, I felt so week!" I shout and grip my hair.

"Son, why didn't you tell me?" Carlisle asks as he sits down next to me.

"Because I was afraid, okay?!" I stand up to see Esme with my lunch, tears brimming her eyes. A few moments passed in silence until Carlisle spoke up.

"I think you need to get married…and soon."

"What?" I ask I astonishment

"You need to settle down so you won't get caught up in a showdown like this again!" Carlisle says as he sips his drink.

"Dad…I can't just marry someone." I say quietly.

"You have until October 30th to get married, Edward. Or else we will arrange the marriage." My anger flares up and I stomp out the house, ignoring the protests. There is no way I was going to get married to someone I barely knew in a matter of a few days. Oh fuck me backwards!

**Well, here was the first chapter of Love Drunk! I haven't been writing for a while and I didn't realize how rusty I was lol. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it and if you all leave me some reviews that would be amazing! MWAH! One love VAMPIRESIM and that is a wrap! ;) **


End file.
